


Homesick

by RiotFalling



Series: WinterIron Month [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, clingy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling
Summary: Tony gets homesick, but not for a place.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WinterIron Month [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650586
Comments: 11
Kudos: 161
Collections: WinterIron Month 2020





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> SFW Friday, Homesick AND “Just shut up and kiss me, you idiot.”

Tony never used to get homesick. In fact, it took him about three days to even _realize_ that lonely, hollow feeling in his stomach actually had a name. He’s always loved traveling, loves that it’s such a huge part of his job, lets him see the world. He’d never expect to miss home so much, though Tony can admit maybe it’s not the _place_ that he misses, so much. 

He doesn’t miss his bed _nearly_ as much as he misses waking up in his bed with Bucky beside him. It’s not that he misses his own couch, he misses the way he would inevitably always end up with Bucky pressing in close any time he sat down.

It’s ridiculous. It’s a little embarrassing. None of that stops Tony from being a pile of nervous energy the entire flight home. 

Bucky is waiting for him when he lands, standing in the hanger, looking comfortable and gorgeous, still in his pajamas. Looking just as excited to see _him_ and Tony is rambling before he’s even properly out of the plane.

“I’m never leaving again,” Tony says as he nearly stumbles down the ramp, “not ever again, I don’t care, if someone tries to make me take another business trip I’ll just tie myself to the bed.”

“Unreasonable, but sexy,” Bucky says, laughing, opening his arms and then wrapping Tony up tight when he presses in close to Bucky’s chest.

Tony huffs, tips his chin up just enough to give Bucky an unimpressed look as he says ”fine, then next time you’re just coming with me, I don’t care how much danger the world is in.”

“Just shut up and kiss me, you idiot,” Bucky says, and they’re both smiling too wide to really make it work, but they give it their best shot.


End file.
